Methods for determining at least one parameter for the purpose of correlating two objects are known in principle, and are frequently used today in vehicles to determine distances to other vehicles and surrounding objects. By way of example, methods are known to provide a so-called lane change assistance system. In this case, a monitoring of adjacent lanes is carried out by means of radar signals, and in this manner the approach of vehicles in the adjacent lane is detected. If a driver desires to execute a lane change, a warning can be relayed to the driver, for example by means of light signals, if the neighboring lane is not empty.
It is disadvantageous in known methods for determining parameters for the purpose of correlating two objects that, particularly when electromagnetic signals in the form of radar pulses are used, the system is susceptible to interference. This susceptibility to interference can particularly be attributed to interfering transmitters and/or sources of interference which are arranged inside the vehicle or outside of the vehicle. By way of example, it is possible that power supply devices of a vehicle, or radio towers positioned in the surroundings of a vehicle, produce interference signals which are wrongfully perceived by the determination method as an object. In such a case, a fault warning would be carried out—that is, the driver would be warned when making a lane change—although there is no vehicle driving past in the neighboring lane. This leads to a reduced acceptance of such systems when the driver of a vehicle uses the same. Such systems in principle are known, by way of example, in DE 10 2008 046 387 A1 as radar with an equivalent time sampling.